


Let's Talk, Boffy (Part 2!)

by CallMeAFox



Series: Boffy Oneshots [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like jack manifold, this is so rushed lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeAFox/pseuds/CallMeAFox
Summary: Me rushing a part two because I have a plan.
Relationships: same as last time just with tommy
Series: Boffy Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190207
Kudos: 8





	Let's Talk, Boffy (Part 2!)

**Author's Note:**

> haha yeet

_The first person to tell..._

Boffy thought for a good minute. Who _would they tell?_ Eret has Callahan and Puffy under control and Puffy would tell Niki, so who? Dream was obviously not going to be told. Eret was aware Dream was a terrible brother, despite everyone else not noticing how they flinched when Dream hugged them. Whoever was first had to be calm, collected, and have an IQ of more than 6-

**"Hey, Big Man!!!!"**

_Oh my god, you are literally the last person I want to talk to._

"Yes, hello..."

Tommy snickered, trying not to make eye-contact with Boffy. They obviously knew that he was laughing at their dress which, they really didn't appreciate. Just to scare the kid, they rested their hand on the grip of his axe, making it clear that they were not to be messed with. 

" **So, Big B, why you wearing a dress? Did that traitor rub off on ya?"**

"No, he's actually a pretty nice dude. Gave me this dress as a gift and some..advice."

**"Huh?! Boffy, that guy is no good. Us big men gotta stay away from traitors like him!"**

"Big _person_."

_**"What."** _

"They/them pronouns. That's why Eret wanted me, just so y'know, call me they if you don't want to be dead."

**"S-Sure, Big man-I mean Big B!"**

Single handly scaring Tommy was very lifting for their mood and set off to find the next person to tell...Sam, his dad but not, needed to know. Plus, he meets the requirements of being calm, collected, and has more than 3 brain cells. So, off to the prison they go!

(hey, it's fox. just to let you know, this is an au where there is a treaty and everyone is at peace. dre and sam are still working on the prison which is why they are there. also, the "real dream" has nothing to do with this one-shot :))

\------

"Sam! Hey, what's u-"

_ohnoohnoohnoohnoohno._

_he was not supposed to be here._

_Tubbo said he was hanging with George and Sapnap._

"Ah! Hello, Boffy!"

**"Boffy... how are you, brother?"**

"Hello, Dream. I'm doing okay, went to pay Eret a little visit. Also, I need to tell you both something."

Dream was not happy about that. The two higher-ups were often at each other's necks. Both tried to get as many people on there as possible, without admitting they need help.

"Well, you can always talk to us!"

Thank _god for Sam. Just an angel, this one._

"Well..I..um..I.."

**"Spit it out, bro. I don't always have time to watch over you."**

"I USE THEY/THEM PRONOUNS AND YOU CAN GO SUCK A COW, DREAM."

"..."

**"Nice. Now, can you leave? I have more things to deal with than your existential crisis. Now, please leave, sibling."**

_I-Is he-_

"Be nice, Dream. But, I'm glad you trust us to tell us this. Also, Eret's not going to supply you with dresses every day. My sister came to visit and left some of her nightgowns. You can come to pick them up if you want. I doubt she'll be needing them!"

"Y-Yeah, sure. I'll probably just have them in case I run out of clothes.."

Dream chuckled, obviously embarrassed by his sibling's outburst. He immediately covers it in a cough. 

"I'll leave now..."

**"Bye, sib."**

"Bye, Boffy! I'll tell Ponky and the Dream Team for you! Deam will spread the news, right?"

Sams stares daggers into Dream, making the blond flinch. 

**"Yeah, sure. Just leave us alone. Feel free to come back when you have things we need."**

Boffy walking away, hearing the distant pleads of Dream and the merciless rant from Sam. But, of course, when they get too comfortable and took off their mask (yes, it was on the entire time), Tubbo intercepts their path. The minor had grown, seeing as they were brothers, it was only time he had the family tallness. Small horns grew out of his head and dirty blond hair covered his head. Bouncing blue eyes and small freckles littered his face. He, of course, had on a small blue suit, red tie, and horn rings. Floppy ears, centaur legs (easily disguised as legs with Boffy's magic), and a big smile on his face were all Boffy needed to see before yelling for their older brother to "goat Tubbo"(this is basically getting one of the schlatt siblings to stuff something in the mouth of the other and perform a kidnapping). Dream, who had enough of Boffy's shit, goats Tubbo, and leaves.

_Welp, time to go do what I do best._

They end up killing Tommy's entire cow pasture.

\-----------

**Author's Note:**

> haha idea for new series and that means rushing part 2 :]


End file.
